ƸӜƷ Reversal of Fate ƸӜƷ
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: The biography of an OC. She lives her life as a carefree, happy-go-lucky pirate but everything is not as simple as it seems. Her past is slowly catching up with her. Rewritten!
1. Breathe into Life

**Reversal of Fate  
**_Uchihas1010Hyuuga_

Summary: The biography of an OC. She lives her life as a carefree, happy-go-lucky pirate but everything starts to become complicated as her past slowly catches up with her.

**Update:** _Rewritten… with minor changes_

_Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei… I only own Honey and other OCs that will show up in this fanfic belongs to their respectful owners._

**Warning:** This is a canonxoc fanfic… and there may be grammatical errors… please be patient with me ^w^

* * *

Chapter 1: Breathe into Life

This story begins in an experiment lab on a winter island with scientists dressed in pale cyan lab coats indulged in studying a particular case. A group of 5 scientists, including Dr. Vegapunk, stood in front of a large tank filled with puce-colored water as they discussed about the powers they've found of their case subject.

"Sentomaru is here to pick me to update about our new experiment, 082, to the World Government," says Dr. Vegapunk. "I expect all procedures to be carried out with more precision and care. Understood?"

The other 4 scientists nodded in unison. "We won't disappoint you doctor."

After shutting his briefcase Vegapunk finally made his way towards the door. "Very well," with his last words he left the lab.

The remaining scientists resume working as a few approached the experiment tank in one of the restricted stations – also known as station 82.

"_I heard she used to be in the marine…" _

"_Shhh… do you want to be demoted only after being promoted to handle this restricted case?"_

"_Sorry, but I'm so confused, isn't she __**his**__ daughter?"_

"_Will you be quiet about all this irrelevant chitter-chatter?!"_

Their voices resounded back into the experiment tank through the glass wall. 'Wh-what is this?'

Experiment 082, indeed, is a girl. She has long dark purple hair that reached her waist and her bangs cupped her forehead. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing her glowing lavender eyes. Bubbled formed at brim of her lips and submerged to the surface, as did many other bubbles. The water was light and didn't pressure her like one would expect when underwater. In the puce-colored water, she was able to breathe.

The purple head turned her face side by side to see that she was chained all over. Her two hands were chained; her neck was chained; her feet here chained too. She floated in the water, shocked and frightened.

"She's awake!" yelled a confused scientist when he tried to steal a glimpse of her face.

The glass wall of the tank facing her viewers started to crack as she face turned into one that of anger.

Other scientists who weren't allowed in this restricted station also ran in to aid the private experiment 082 scientists. "What do we do?! This is one of Dr. Vegapunk's most avid experiment!"

Finally she broke free of her prison and landed lightly in the empty tank as the water washed out with the broken pieces of glass. Her wet hair landed on her back. She dons a gray nylon whole-body suit. She brought her hands close to her stomach and instinctually she was able to break free of the chains.

The scientists stood frozen and watched her helpless and amazedly. None of them knew what to do.

She took a few steps to the border, outside of the tank and before hopping out of it she looked at what was written on it – Experiment 082.

"Ha-ha-ni," she tried to enunciate it. Then her attention went back to the scientists that watched her without moving an inch. Her confused stare turn into a deathly glare and a tornado engulfed her body. Only then the scientists began to run away.

The tornado began to grow larger and it whirled the scientists to the center then thrust them towards the wall. She didn't stop and continued on outside the restricted section. Her wind broke every experiment tank that was in her way and the collision of the mess of this storm created explosions. Her wind only made it worse and the fire grew larger and larger. She stopped in her track and looked for an escape out of the mess she's made. She looked above and raised her left arm and her tornado flew up and created an opening in the ceiling. The tornado carried her up and out of the lab.

'_Why am I crying…?'_

She jumped off the roof and ran to an open field. Under the bright lunar moon she ran and ran as far as her legs would carry. She closed her eyes as tears leaked out of her closed eyelids. She was frightened. She ran and ran but didn't know where she was running to and didn't have anywhere to run to too.

She didn't know how long it has been since she escaped from the lab but she hasn't stop running at all. Suddenly her feet felt cold as she reached to the shores and she was running towards the waves. Only when the water came up to her thighs did she realize the effect of the ocean on her.

She opened her eyes and find the ocean to be there to greet her. She was so scared she didn't dare to make a sound but her frustration washed over her and she started to scream out towards the empty sky.

The purple haired girl closed her eyes again as her eyes burn and more tears streaked down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands yank her towards a warm and hard surface.

"Miss, sorry but can you please stop crying?"

Her face was in his chest when she opened her eyes so she pushed herself away from him and lifted her gaze to meet his. He was wearing an orange hat with dark brown pants and a scarlet bead embracing his neck. She looked at him curiously.

"You don't have to wake the whole ocean up," he kidded. "The rest of us could only sleep at this time of the night."

"…" She didn't know what to say and she doesn't remember the last time she was in a conversation with anyone.

"Whoa whoa, what's wrong?" asked Ace, astonished by her tear-stained face and when she looked like she wanted to say something but nothing came out. "…Can you speak?" But that couldn't be it, he thought to himself. She was shouting perfectly fine before he interrupted.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything," he tried again with his hands still on her shoulders.

Still, not a single word escaped her lips.

Then in one single swoosh she collapsed and fell into his arms. Within a swift moment he caught her. With his own confused look, he had no idea where to send her.

…

The next thing she knew she was on a soft object. She felt warmth on her eyes and she slowly opened them. Her eyes squinted to adjust to the bright sunlight to the best of its ability. She graced a sincere smile as her body lifted itself to feel the sun wash her body. It felt as if it had been 1000 years since she had felt and met sunlight.

She gazed around the room with a curious look pasted on her face and her eyes stopped on the figure of the man she met last night. He was asleep next to her and she had been using his naked back as a pillow. Her face heated up for a slight moment and she started to stare at him sleep.

She enjoyed the look of his pure carefree, joyful sleep. She wishes that one day she'd be able to sleep as light as he can right now.

His body shifted and his chest faced up and his back now lies against the ground. Suddenly his eyes darted open and the first thing he saw was her big lavender eyes close to his face. The two gawked at each other with their eyes inches apart until they both jump back a meter. "Ah!" Both of them yelled.

"Sorry to startle you," being the gentleman he's always been Ace apologized softly. "Good to see you're awake and lively," he said as he wiped his face to clear away the drowsiness.

She nodded, feeling a little intimidated.

"I know it's very awkward to wake up with a stranger next to you on a beach but I'm a pirate so either this or my tiny boat."

Only when he said it she noticed where they had been sleeping the whole time. Both of them were on big dried banana leaves surrounded by huge boulders. She heard the waves crash the shore and it sounded different from last night. The waves from last night sounded hard and heavy whereas the waves she's hearing right now sounded like harmonious and peaceful.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last night, my name is Ace," he stared straight into her eyes which she stared back.

She blinks.

He blinks.

"You don't need to tell me." He reached into his pocket and took out a cake in multiple layers of wrapping. "Want some? It's honeycomb cake."

"Hani."

He looked at her confusedly.

"Ha-ni." She told him.

"Are you trying to tell me your name is Honey?"

She nodded enthusiastically, biting her smiling lower lip.

"It's a nice name." He said with a smile. "Say, where do you want me to drop you off?" He asked casually and her happy face abruptly looked horrified.

"What's wrong?" He exclaimed worriedly.

She shook her head. "I… duh..ohn… have."

"What was that?"

"I don't have." She grabbed his hands. "Don't leave me!" She said naturally as if these were the only words she knew.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I suppose you could say with me until you find a place of your own."

Her face brightened up and she jumped on him and hugged around his neck.

"In these cases, you say thank you."

"I know, thank you." She started to remember how to talk properly again.

"Let's go into town and get breakfast," he stood up and gave her a hand. She took it with a curious look on her face and stood up next to him.

…

While walking down the streets, Honey tugged along side Ace, never letting go of his arm. Everyone that passed them stared at her and whispered to each other. The crowd got bigger as they were into the flea market.

"Hey, could that be…?" "I heard ….explode…" "Mommy mommy, she looks weird." "That tattoo!" "A pirate…" "Weird purple hair… looks familiar…" "Is she a pirate too?"

First Ace thought they were reacting the way they were because of his reputation as a Whitebeard pirate. It's only been a while since he had officially joined them so he wasn't used to flashing his tattoo around yet. But he is damn proud to wear it out loud.

They passed a man selling many mirrors and saw that a few girls were pointing at Honey's weird fashion. He stopped abruptly, causing a flustered Honey to bump face first into his back. She looked up at him confusedly with a slightly frightened face. She wasn't used to being around a crowd yet.

"We need to get you a pair of new clothes," he told her and grabbed the nearest clothes he found in the first shop he sees in the flea market.

After paying a few beri for it he took her into an alley and made sure nobody was in there. He stood watch at the entrance of the one-way and alley. Without turning back he said, "Change into them."

Honey looked at him, baffled. Then she remembers seeing girls try on jackets in the flea market.

"First you take that suit off first," he told her over his shoulders before feeling a tap on his arms. He turn to face her and found that she's already changed into it and had her old suit in her arm.

The white shirt with a black spade on it was too small for her and showed her curves too much. And her body was petite and curvaceous so he worries they're going to attract attention again.

"Hold this higher up to here," he lifted his arm and bent them in 90 degrees into his chest. She did the same and her suit covered her chest area perfectly. "There." He smiled and placed a protective arm over her shoulder and went into a diner.

She pulled on her black shorts after settling in their seats. He noticed that it was too tight and short again. At least the boots fit her well, he thought to himself.

After eating mountain full of food, Ace took her hand in his and within a flash ran out of the diner. They had already capture attention in the diner for being the two with the most weird eating habit and the most ordered table. The waitresses were already worried if they could pay or not and now they 'dine and dash'.

It didn't take a while to cut loose of the angry diner owner and waitresses chasing after them. They hid on top of the diner's own rooftop until the chasers calmed and went back.

"I think it's time to say goodbye," Ace said after getting further away from the diner and the town. "I have to go back."

Honey shook her head with tear filled eyes. "I don't have anyone but you." She bit her lips as she tried to hold her tears back.

Ace didn't know what to do. "I'm a pirate. You know what that means?"

She shook her head again.

"It's not safe to be with me. Besides I don't really have any reason to take you with me."

Her grasp on his arm tightened. "I don't want to be alone."

"You know most normal pirates would just sell you off."

She still didn't let to.

"And my boat is fit only for one person."

"It's okay I can fly." First Ace thought she was kidding until she let go of him and used her powers to keep herself afloat in midair.

"You're a logia-eater." Honey didn't know what he meant but just stared at him persistently.

He raised his hands in defeat. "Okay you got me. I can't guarantee anything but I'll take you to the ship."

Honey's face finally lit up again as she jumped in celebration. They walked back to the beach and towards Ace's fire-powered boat. He carried her bridal-style and hopped in it. He fixed her arms around his neck and tucks her nylon suit between their bodies so it doesn't fly off.

The Moby Dick was far from where they were so he easily found it with the help of a vivre card of Thatch.

…

"Oi! Ace on starboard!" Thatch yelled as he jumped off the railings. "And he's brought back a gal."

Ace climbed up the ladder his nakamas dropped along with teaching Honey to do the same.

"Ace did you bring back home a lady? You old tramp!" teased Thatch.

"And I thought you had purple extensions!" Vista joined in chortled.

"So who's the chick?" Marco chimed in.

"Haha guys, very funny." Ace replied sarcastically. "I met her on the way back. Her name is Honey and she is lost… and I think she got out of a really bad accident." He paused to see all of their reactions. Seeing they're all very absorbed in the current situation he went on. "So be nice to her and don't scare her off with your personalities. I'm going to go to Pops." Ace left hurriedly.

"What do you mean scare her off with our personalities?!" Vista asked in a joking angry voice.

Marco was the first to approach her. She was looking around the ship so interestedly. "So how long will you be staying with us?" Startled by his approach she jumped off an inch behind.

"Stop scaring her," Haruta walked up the stairs to where they were. "Ace was right."

"Yeah, leave her to me," Kori jumped down from the railings where she and Thatch had been sitting together. "She can easily squeeze into the room Rhoda and I share."

Honey smiled at the ladies of the crew. "Honey," Kori said trying to be sweet and sisterly, without knowing her name is honey. "My name is Kori and this is Haruta. That pineapple head is my commander, Marco," Kori said shifting her body and pointed towards at Marco. "That one is Vista and that is Thatch."

"We'll introduce you to the rest of the crew by lunch," Haruta placed an assuring hand on her shoulders.

…

Kori took her into her room and introduced her to Rhoda - her roommate. Then lunchtime rolls by and the whole crew went up to the decks to each together. Kori and Rhoda introduced her to everyone present at the decks. Honey had a hard time remembering them at first but later got used to all of them in the years to come.

"So you are Honey," Whitebeard said when Ace took her to where his father sits with his pink nurses. The old captain lift her up smiled. "A new addition to our family."

Honey smiled at his kind words that she shed tears of joy. Whitebeard started to laugh happily and honey cry-laughed and soon the whole shipping was laughing along with them.

**End of chapter 1**

Kori belongs to my friend stardust-kori deviantart

Rhoda belongs to my friend rhodauchiha deviantart


	2. The Beginning of Everything

**Reversal of Fate  
**_Uchihas1010Hyuuga_

**Update:** _This is a rewritten version…_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Everything

With time, Honey and the crew bonded. It was like she's been there all along and her absence would create an emptiness on the ship. She also worked so hard and gains her status as Vice Commander of the Second Division. Ace's division because her devil fruit Hyoo Hyoo no mi (Logia: Air) and Ace's Mera Mera no mi (Logia: Fire) compliments each other.

Not only did she bond with the Whitebeard pirates but she also bonded with other pirates in the New World. She chases after adventure and wants to meet new people and see the world more.

"Why did that Red Haired Pirate have to inform Ace that he's leaving to his homeland for a while?" a member of the second division complained. "Now Hon-chan's gone to visit West Blue."

"We can't even trust that Red Head…"

"You can't really blame Hon-chan's adventure-chasing trait… she's barely even been out of the New World."

"Yeah but it's almost too quiet without her," another complained as he stared at his hand rolling a coin back and fro in a bored manner. "I wonder what she's doing now," he groaned and lay back on the wooden floor and stared at the blue sky.

…

"Sanchou!" a man with a penguin hat yelled as he came running after his captain and their polar bear nakama.

"What's the rush?" the polar bear asked, looking a tad bit annoyed.

"I asked around the village and found out that it will take 3 days for the log to set." He exclaimed.

"I see," replied Law in a calm tone. He reached to touch the snow puddle grouped on top a barrel. "It'll be interesting to find out more about this Snow Cone Island. It's a complete barren autumn island with fake snow. It should have been renamed Cotton Island," he smirked and releases the snow from his previously squeezed palms, captivating the snow.

Then a pile of rolled blankets fell from the sky. "Don't tell me that thing's a snow ball," Penguin said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, it's a baby," Bepo stated in a surprised tone as Law unwrapped the face area of the baby that fell directly into his arms.

"It's fate that the baby fell straight into the captain's arms," Shachi piped in.

"I could care less about this baby," said Law, rather loudly and left the baby on the barrel he just cleaned snow out of. "And fate."

"But Sanchou!" The Penguin hatter exclaimed looking back and fro of the captain and the baby and rushed to his captain who have already started walking away.

They felt a woman's presence joined them. She held the baby close to her and called them out. "Hold it!"

The Heart Pirates turned to look at her.

"Are you just going to abandon your child just like that?! You inhuman… beast!" She scolded and stomped forward in front of Law. "Here," she pushed the baby into Law's chest. "Take your child," she forced Law's arms around the baby. "The poor thing's barely even moving. You should take it to a doctor, not leave it behind to die."

"What do you think you're doing to our captain?!" Bepo exclaimed in an angry tone.

"The baby's not dead yet and I'm not the father," Law calmly stated with a smirk, amused.

"That's what they all say," Honey smirked back. "I saw you abandoning your child just now. "What have you done with the mother too? Where is your wife?" She asked in a threatening voice.

"Oh lord," Law secretly sighed, holding his head in his free hand and the other holding the baby. "Guys, go take a walk. I'll finish this matter off quickly," he ordered without taking his eyes off from her.

Without complaint, the two started to walk off. Bepo handed Law his nodaichi in case something happened.

"You look familiar, "Purple Wind" Honey, isn't it?" asked Law and he gave her a good lookover.

The woman had long, shiny purple hair that hung around her waist. Her forehead concealed with her cupped bangs. She adorn a pale purple tube top with darker purple stripes running horizontally on it and it has a matching jacket that begins at the back of her neck and ends a few centimeters above the tube top. Complimenting her top, she had white pants on with a silver belt embracing it and she had on a pair of silver boots with various colored gems decorated on it.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that familiar with pirates of the first half of Grand Line yet. I've only been to this side a couple times. Your mark looks very interesting though," she said, referring to the Heart Pirate sign on his chest.

"I'm captain of the Heart Pirates," he introduced himself in a conceited tone. "Trafalgar Law."

"Good you're a doctor. The baby will survive."

"Look, how many times must I tell you? This baby is not mine," said Law in a very frustrated tone.

Before Honey could say anything, her stomach started to thunder, loud enough for the whole island to hear. Law chuckled softly under his breath as Honey's face started to show different shades of red.

…

"Hora, where did Honey run off to? We were just on this island to stock up," Shanks said looking around the ship for his purple haired guest.

'_Shanks! If I disappear all of a sudden, just take off, 'kay?' Honey ended with a smile._

"Should I really leave her? What if something happened? Hmm, she's not that weak a girl for me to worry about," said Shanks, who made his mind to take off.

"Okay man! We're taking off!"

"Captain, Honey is not here yet! She went out for a boat tour and never came back," Rockstar reminded.

"Oh my, the boat tour is taking her to Snow Cone Island," Yasopp who just encountered the advertisement back on the island said. "I saw the area and the man said it's like a ferry to Snow Cone Island,"

"It's not that far, should be go pick her up?"

Then another man who just woke up that is listening on in the conversation started to speak up. "Oh, Hon-chan told me she wanted to go to Snow Cone Island instead. She also told me that she'll find a way back to the Moby Dick,"

"Oh that makes it clear," said Shanks. "I was hoping she could see my home island," he trailed off in a slight whiny tone.

…

"Are you sure you can finish everything you just ordered?" Law asked with a raised brow.

"It's weird… I thought babies were supposed to cry. Why isn't this one crying?" She asked, eyeing at the baby.

"Because it's still fast asleep," Law stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because that's why babies do, that kid is a big sleeper. It still manages to sleep after falling into my arms," said Law as he lay back on his chair and crossed his legs with his arms stretched behind his head to work as a pillow for him.

Then the waitress came and served them some of their orders. Honey stared at the pot of honey the restaurant served. She noticed a spot in the pool of honey creating a faint whirlpool around it.

After grabbing a spoonful of honey of the pot, she brought it close to her face. "Huh, a baby bee larvae," she giggled. "Those people must've rushed to the nearest bee hive or a honey house." Then she casually dropped it at the corner of the table.

"Were you a bear in another life or something?" he asked referring to her obsession with honey. "I mean even your name is honey," he stated with a smugly face and a smirk spreading like a plague across his face.

"Ooh, were you a cat in another life too? Don't ask too much 'cause curiosity kills the cat," Honey retorted.

"Do I look tasty too, now? I bet I look like a walking pool of honey to you," he teased making Honey stare at his shirt with blank wide eyes.

"You do make a point," she replied with a serious face and feigned lust for his shirt, teasingly. Then she suddenly stopped fraternizing. "I don't even know why I'm here with you."

"You were the one who pushed the baby to me in the first place," Law said monotonously.

"Well, you ARE the father after all. It's only right I do that," she smiled and twirl the spoon around the honey.

Law held the baby up and hold it out to her across the table. "Your turn to hold it. I'm going to eat."

Honey took the baby and placed it on her laps. The baby started to awaken and made cute baby noises as it stared at Honey with a huge smile on its face with drool coming out.

"I have no experience with baby but I'm going to feed it."

"YOU look like the mother."

Honey ignored Law and attempted to put the huge spoon dripping with Honey in the baby's mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" stopped Law.

"Trying to feed the baby," she replied sarcastically with a tint of annoyance.

"Yeah that, the honey had a baby bee larvae in it, it's not safe for the baby to eat it," warned Law in a very alert manner.

"Hey, honey's very nutritious and it's good for babies. It can even be used as medicine, you know,"

"I know, but sometimes it contains dormant endospores which can harm the baby that will lead to illness or worse, death," he told her in a very professional way she gave up.

"Fine, you're the doctor, _and_ the father of the baby, you'll know best," she said and dropped the spoon back in the pot.

"But you can eat it. Don't waste Honey."

"Then what do you suppose we feed the baby?"

"Milk."

When the waitress came over to serve them milk, Law asked her to feed the baby since Honey, apparently, does not favor kids. And to ask her to do such chores would be out of the question.

"The baby is so lucky to have such thoughtful parents," the waitress noted as she cooed the baby as it sucks on its bottle tip.

"I'm not the mother, but he's the father of the baby," Honey replied nervously. How could anyone think she's a mother? _Do I look that old?_

"I'm not the father either," as soon as Law was done saying that, the woman's face brightened.

"You're not?" And she began to flirt with Law and Honey glared at the woman and cleared her throat.

"Do you know anyone who lost their baby or anything like that? We'd really like to return the baby,"

"I'm sorry, there's no news of a lost baby around yet," the waitress kindly answered. "I'll be sure to tell them it's with you if someone did ask around,"

"M'kay, thanks,"

As soon as they were done with their meal, Honey stormed out of the restaurant. Law came out a second later with the baby.

"Why are you following me?"

"To return your baby."

"It's your baby."

"If you're not going to take it I'm just going to have to find a place to leave it behind," said Law and walked towards a house.

"No, don't!" Honey ran back to him and pulled his hoodie. "Let's look for the parents together."

Above the roof of a bar facing the restaurant, sat a man in a frog stance. He has silver hair with tints of blue; his eyes shine pale lavender.

"So that's "Purple Wind"," he smirked. "Who's that pirate with her? He has a different mark," he noted. "No matter…"

…

"Why do you want to look for the parents of this baby that much? Let's just kill it off," says Law quite calmly.

"For a heart pirate, you have no heart." Honey said while fiddling with the baby in her embrace.

"It's troublesome," he was getting impatient, not understanding why someone would care about a kid they found out of nowhere.

"I want this kid to live happily with its parents," she said, in a depressed voice. Her energetic face withered to a gloomy one.

'_Why is that?' _He wanted to know, but decided to leave the matter with a shrug.

Honey debated in her mind whether to tell or not. "Because," she heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know where I'm from."

Law raised a confuse brow at her.

"Ace found me when I first… woke up."

Law waited for her to go on.

"Honey's not even my real name. I can't remember anything from before I met Ace," Law thought he saw her eyes shine. Then he realized her tears welling up in her eyes.

Honey fought the tears back in her eyes. She doesn't want to be seen crying in front of this man.

"So it's true," said Law.

"Huh?"

"You and Fire Fist Ace…" Law trailed off, feeling uncomfortable to ask about her love life.

Honey's face flushed. "Wh-aaa no! He is family!"

Law cracked a smile. "He probably have better things to do than fall in love with you."

Honey pouted. "Isn't that true for all pirates?"

"So what are you doing in this half of the Grand Line?" Law asked, wondering if Whitebeard sent her for something.

"I was going to visit Shank's homeland. I was with him and a ferry brought me here," she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Maybe the ferry brought me here by fate… to meet you," Honey smiled up at him.

Law looked at her in a puzzled face and remembered what Shachi said about the baby and fate.

…

"Purple Wind", do you know about this island's "Hearth"?" The silver haired man from before crackle in sinister laughter.

…

"Did you hear that?" Honey inquired when she heard something suspicious.

Law just simply shook his head and they reached a river. "You heard the farmer right? He thinks he might know the parents, we just have to wait for a while a little patiently," then a sudden urge came to him to say, "I told you I'm not a father."

His smile retreated when he noticed Honey had been staring at the snow ever since they arrived by the river bank. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked when he approached near her and kneeled down so his eye level can reach her.

"…" She trembled a little. "Trafalgar Law…" she mumbled nervously as her clutch on the baby trembled along with her.

"Honey," he called out as he shook her by her shoulder. "Look at me!" He spun her upper body to face him but saw her eyes were blank.

"I can't see anything…"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Davy Back Fight

**Reversal of Fate  
**_Uchihas1010Hyuuga_

**Update:** _Rewritten… with a few big changes._

* * *

Chapter 3: Davy Back Fight

"Purple Wind-ya! How long were you planning on staring at the snow?!" Angry, Law shook her by her shoulders harder by the second. Honey lost balance on her seat and fell into his arms with the baby in between them. The baby lie safely on her lap as her free hands roamed around his chest until they reached the shoulders.

"…My eyes…" she sobbed, her tears fell faster than they're supposed to. "I don't want this," blinded by her own fear of loss of vision, she buried her face in his hoodied chest. Her hands moved from his neck and tried to search for his face.

Law pushed her head into his chest and brushed her hair so they'd fall in front of her eyes to protect them from the sun. "Close your eyes," he ordered. "Honey," he called. She noticed it was the first time she's heard him call her by her name and without the -ya. "Now you're totally vulnerable. You have to trust me."

"I owe you one." She whispered. Law wrapped her hands around the baby. "Hold baby." He lifted her up bridal style and started to walk towards the fields, hoping the farm is close by.

The river resides beside a tall mountain with the summit being nothing but a point. From a far, the island would look like a single huge thorn growing from the ocean. To go back to town they will have to either pass the fields or go back in the direction they came from because they can't cross the mountain that is in between each section of the island.

"The villagers are all looking for "Purple Wind"," suddenly a man appeared. Law didn't feel his presence until he spoke.

The man was wearing a long white sleeveless coat that flows freely like a cape would. Underneath he wore flannel shirt and black jeans with his shiny dressing shoes peeking from the ends of the jeans.

"You, aren't you… "Silent Kill" Fray?" asked Law, slightly bewildered. "What business do you even have here?"

"Drop that woman here," Fray ordered.

"Don't order me around," Law's eyes turned into an intense glare.

"You're no match for me," he declared. "The villagers are going to take this woman. You can hand her over, Trafalgar Law. Let's make a deal. What do you want in return?"

"What do you want her for?"

Fray's arms opened up and he shrugged. "What do you think? She's Purple Wind Honey. It opens up a lot of possibility for me."

"Captain!" Yelled Penguin. "Captain! I've been looking all over for you!" He panted and tried to catch his breath when he was finally a few meters away from Law. "That woman you were just with… stole… something precious to this…island."

Fray chuckled. "Yes. She stole the island's energy source. It is believed to make the snow not cold so the island can be an Autumn island. Once it snows, their land will be barren and wasted."

"It's tiny but also precious. Legend says it is protected deep within Mount Cone," he continued. "Without this island's 'Hearth', the gem to power it, this island will freeze till death!" He ended with a sinister laughter.

"You planned all this," accused Law. "You stole the power source."

"Very clever Trafalgar Law, I may have planned this but I never stole it. The villagers are fools, all I needed to do was spread a lie and it spreads like a wildfire."

Law glared at him.

"Since you don't want to do the trade with me and keep the woman, we will have to settle this with a davy back fight."

Honey hopped out of Law's hold. "I can deal with him myself, blind or not." With the baby still in her arms she created a twister with her blind sight. The twister went wild and twirled around, only hitting the riverbank, boulders, and trees.

"Purple Wind, stop it!" Law yelled and slapped her free hand.

Fray smirked. "So Trafalgar Law, are you that scared to battle in a davy back fight?" he challenged.

"It's a waste of my time. You're not going to get this woman anyway."

Within a blink of an eye, Fray got over to where Law and Honey are and have a hand on Honey. "Then I can attack you. I'm making this easy for you. Try to beat me if you can."

"Since you desperately want to lose to me, fine, I accept your Davy back fight."

"One coin. Captain face-off sounds good?"

"Just get it over with already."

"I know her real identity…" whispered Fray.

Law's eyes widened but he didn't say a word.

"Sanchou! Let's win this already and go back." Shachi cheered as he guides Honey over to the sidelines.

Fray's crew arrived at the scene too and stood at the other side, cheering for their own captain.

By the third gun fire, the two began their battle. "She's from North Blue too. Like us."

"Do you even know me before this?" Law asked after he dodged an attack from Fray.

"I work for Joker." Fray launched another one of his daggers.

Law's eyes widened. More reason to beat him. "How do you think Joker's going to take it that you lost to me? Probably expected this." Law created his Room.

"Joker knows her identity too."

"Stop saying all this to distract me from the battle. Shambles."

Fray's body flew apart in all direction.

"Ah! What is this? Put me back together!" Fray cried. "Kidding." He laughed sinisterly as he used his devil fruit powers. Everything turned quiet. "In your room, you may control our physicality but in my Room I control your senses."

Law felt as if he was hypnotized as all he could see was total whiteness with Fray's face talking to him.

"I took away her vision by focusing her eyes to the snow and voila, snow blindness happens."

"I don't need my senses to beat you," said Law as he successfully landed punches on Fray.

The white haired man landed flat on the floor and looked up in astonishment. Law gave him a whipping kick, rolling Fray over to the other side of his Room. "You can take my senses but I still know where you are in my Room." With a smirk he stopped Room and walked off from the battle.

"Trafalgar," Honey stood up when she heard footsteps.

"I told you to close your eyes, didn't I?" Law said with a slight chuckle and placed a hand on her head.

"Take your silly captain," Law ordered to the Colourless pirates.

"Not so fast," a woman stood in front of him. "There's just 4 of you and we have the whole crew with us. We're not letting you off so easily."

"You already lost the game, respect the rules and Davy Jones," Honey snapped.

"What rules? Get 'em boys!" The woman pointed at the Heart Pirates and Honey and the rest of the crew started to attack them.

Not that they were already outnumbered a mob of angry villagers ran to their direction. "There she is! That is Purple Wind!"

"Let's capture them all and send them to the nearest marine quarters!"

Law created his Room again and grabbed Honey, Shachi, and Penguin and teleported a few meters away from the scene.

"Wait, that's my baby!" Honey heard a woman scream before she got teleported away with Law behind a tree.

"Law, do you think that woman is the real mother of this baby?" She asked tugging on his hoodie.

"Where are they?" "Let's split up and look for them!"

Law came out from behind the tree to face the villagers and the Colourless pirates. "Everyone, calm. Let me finish what I have to say."

"We don't take orders from a pirate," the butcher of the village spat.

Law calmly walked a few inches towards them. "I don't think there is a such thing as the 'Hearth' of this island. Do you even know what it looks like?"

The angry mob started to shout various things at him. "Don't insult us! Our ancestors…"

Honey came out and joined Law. "If there is such a thing why hasn't the temperature gone lower yet? It's still the same as it's always been." Her power allows her to feel her these kind of things. "A power crystal that warms up the whole island is too good to be true. How would I easily steal such a thing? Nobody even knows where it is."

The villagers began to think too and went silent. "Why would anyone make something like that up?"

"They're human too. They make stories up to things that don't really make sense to humans," explained Honey. Law looked at her with a different impression.

The villagers discussed among themselves. "Who was the first one to warn us that she stole the 'Hearth'?" At this point, the Colorless pirates sneaked up to where their captain lies and quietly took him off. Like cats, they disappear without making any sound thanks to their captain's ability.

"I don't know. We just heard somebody yell something like that and everyone started to panic."

"Okay we'll let you off for now but if the 'Hearth' is really true and it starts to get freezing cold, we'll find you," the butcher threatened again.

Honey smiled and the mob started to walk back to their homes. A red-haired woman came up to her. "The baby you were holding, I think it's my baby."

"Thank lord! We found you!" Honey cheered as Shachi and Penguin walked towards them. Shachi handed the baby that was sleeping soundly in his arms.

The woman cried as she accepted her baby and holds it close to her. "No, THANK you! I thought I've lost my baby forever," she said between sobs. "When I slipped while flowering my daffodils on the balcony and threw my baby in the air…" she sobbed again. "I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. I thought she died already!"

Annoyed by this woman's crying Law walked off.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Honey shook her head. "I didn't do anything. That man saved your baby. I don't know how but he did."

The woman averted her attention towards Law and ran towards him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Law just watched her silently. He watched back and fro from the crying woman to Honey and cracked a smile. The blind girl had no idea what was going on.

"Men! Let's call it a day and head back to the ship," says Law as he started to walk in the direction of the harbor. The woman has already bid farewell to Honey and the others and hurried back home.

"The sun is almost setting anyways."

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Thank You

**Reversal of Fate  
**_Uchihas1010Hyuuga_

**Update:** _Rewritten… with some big changes_

* * *

Chapter 4: Thank you

"Stop rubbing your eyes!" scolded a very irritated Law. "And restrain from blinking too much." Evidently, Law was very frustrated with his patient who wouldn't listen to him and rubbed her eyes as hard as she could.

"I can't help it, it burns and itches!" She murmured in pain.

Law heaved a sigh. "I'm trying to help you rid of the itching and burning, so just listen to me." He told her earnestly. He applied wet compresses on her snow-blinded eyes to ease the pain. "There are still places on this island you haven't gone to yet, right? If you listen to me, you'll be able to go out." Law told her in a coaxing voice, enjoying playing the nice but harsh doctor with her.

"Trafalgar Law… thank you."

Law, for a split second, was stunned to hear her sincere gratitude. "I'm just helping you out because you're Purple Wind Honey."

"I know," Honey smiled as she obediently let him fix her eyes. "You would have just let me die if I weren't a Whitebeard Pirate or anything that interests you. But I'm glad we got to meet like this."

"I'm gonna be collecting my debts from you in the near future," he told her in a half serious tone as he cleaned his medical station into the way it was.

"Please do," she beamed and played with her feet. Honey was sitting on his wooden desk in the medical room and Law hovering in front of her to check her eyes.

Law went towards the door. "I'm going to go check on your porridge," he told her and left the room.

-x-

**(Over the other side of the Red Line... The New World... a Summer Island)**

By the shores of a beautiful sunny shore of a tropical island docked a Whale-headed ship, Moby Dick.

"Fourth division is covering the Eastern part of the island for food supplies and Thirteenth division on the Western part of the island," reported Marco to his Father, Whitebeard.

"Gurarararara"

"I heard from Shanks that Honey ditched his crew going to West Blue and went to Little Snow Cone instead," Announced Ace among several of his nakamas, while waiting for Thatch to prepare a humongous meal for the crew after collecting resources. They broke into laughter then went silent when Ace attempted to update more about their Vice-Commander.

"Oi! Ace!" Curiel piped in holding the latest newspaper proudly. "Seems like your brother and his crew did some impressive things on their first island in the Grand Line."

Enthusiastically Ace snatched the paper from Curiel and read it admirably, proud for his brother. "At Whiskey Peak... then they still have a long way to go before reaching here."

-x-

By the time Law got back in the room Honey's in, she was sleeping soundly and off-guard_. 'I swear, this woman is so carefree and reckless.' _The Heart pirate captain thought to himself.

Honey's head lies against the wooden wall as her upper body makes a 35-degree angle to where she was sitting. Law settled the metal tray with the porridge in it on the desk and poked her. "Wake up."

Her purple eyes came to life but she still couldn't see anything and Law had eye patches on her. "It smells nice," she commented as she sniffed around for the source.

"Of course it's nice. It's abalone rice porridge. Here," he placed the metal tray on her lap and slipped the spoon in her hand.

With her free hand she searched for the edge of the bowl, only to meet with the hot surface of the bottom of the porridge bowl. "Ouch!" She yelped and blew puff of air to the openness. Blind, she didn't know where her hand is held up in front of her.

"You silly woman," snapped Law as he snatched the spoon away from her grasp. "I'll feed you."

"You make me sound weak," she pouted before opening her mouth wide.

"Yet you still accept my help," Law chuckled airily as he cooled the spoonful of porridge before feeding it to her.

"Trafalgar Law," she chimed. "Which Blue are you from? Or are you a Grand Line native?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Law before placing another spoonful into her mouth.

"Just answer the question," she blurted out after swallowing.

"North," he answered as he fed her again.

"It's the only blue I haven't been to…" she let out a sigh in a solemn expression.

"Well," he broke the silence while she dazed away. "Aren't you going to explain?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"What do you know about me?"

"I just met you."

Honey giggled. "Go on."

"You're the second division vice commander of the Whitebeard Pirates," he added. "Purple Wind Honey."

She swallowed her food before speaking again. "See. That's all what the world knows about me and that's all I was and am. I have no other past. Who am I before I was Honey?"

"You're not making any sense."

"I was a science experiment," she blurted out. "I lost all my memories of my life before that. Or maybe I was never a person at all. It took me quite a while to get accustomed to human life," she bit her lips and her eyes started to swell.

"Stop crying," Law snapped as he placed the last spoonful into her mouth. "You're in no condition to be crying right now. Spare your eyes." He didn't want to deal with a crying girl. Trafalgar Law may be one of the greatest rookie pirates but he has no idea in making a girl stop crying.

"I haven't even started crying yet," Honey cut in. "This was the only personal thing on me when Ace founded me," she took off her golden necklace with a heart locket on it and handed it out.

Law took it and stared at the locket. It was made of pure gold and had the words 'Together Forever' carved on it with a heart engraved around it. Law pressed on the clasp by the side and the locket sprung open, revealing a faded old photograph in it.

"It's a picture of me and a man."

"Who is he?"

"I have no idea. But whoever he is gave me this locket and must have loved me," she frowned as a single tear dropped from her left eye.

Law closed it shut and put it around her neck again. "Just forget about it and move on with your life. You're having fun now aren't you? Just leave the past as it is – the past. Your future is better. If he loved you so much why did you end up as a science experiment?"

Honey looked at him in disbelief but her look turned into one that of concern. "Thank you… again."

Law looked at her concernedly.

"You wouldn't have said any of those if you didn't care. But I guess you do care about me," Honey pushed her luck.

Law just shrugged off and took the metal tray and porridge bowl and left the room before saying, "Shachi will bring a glass of water and your medicine later."

Like that the first day on Snow Cone Island ended. 2 more days left before the Heart Pirates left for another island. Honey thought to herself before chiding herself to sleep.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Shadow

**Reversal of Fate  
**Uchihas1010Hyuuga

**Update:** _This is a rewritten version…_

* * *

Chapter 5: Shadow

The next day, after feeding Honey her breakfast porridge Law and the crew decided to go into town. Honey tugged along by their side, holding onto Law's elbows the whole time.

"Relax, Purple-ya," Law said in a half annoyed half beguile tone. "Nobody's going to leave you behind."

"It's an old habit," confessed Honey without ever letting go of Law.

She did let go of him once. He said he needed to go do some business and left her with Bepo. While the two wandered around Snow Cone Island, Bepo wanted to take a nap. They walked to a bench and rested there. While Bepo slept, Honey started to do some thinking of her own.

She felt sad to think that she will be departing with Trafalgar Law after tomorrow. He may be haughty and cold at times but she felt attached to him. Though she knows the only reason he's not treating her like he would to random strangers who bug him is because she herself is a well-known friendly pirate. And HE doesn't want any conflict with the Whitebeard pirates.

Before she knows it a napkin came pressing against her nose which nulled her. _**Abduction!**_

-x-

"Oi, oi wake up," she heard a familiar voice call her. Her senses came back to her and she held her head in her hand. She saw a silhouette and as her vision cleared, the silhouette turned into Law.

"What happened?" she asked as Law helped her stand on her feet.

"You got kidnapped by Fray," Law started to explain. "When you got taken away, Bepo woke up a few seconds after the got away and followed them."

"And Shachi and I looked for Bepo and found his tracks and followed him and reached you," Penguin added.

"The captain finished his business and came after us, after seeing us follow Bepo's tracks," Shachi ended.

Honey looked at them, dazed. "So you've already beaten them?"

The Heart Pirates nodded in unison.

"Thank you," Honey said slowly to all of them. "I feel like brothers with you guys now." She cheered and with her poorly recovered vision she threw her arms around Shachi and Penguin.

"Not so fast!" yelled Fray as he jumped off from where he lies on the grass and headed towards Honey. He grabbed as before he made a fall off the cliff, to his own demise.

Without any hesitation, Law jumped off the cliff used his nodaichi to push Fray off of Honey. He reached towards Honey and grabbed her into his arms and kicked Fray to bounce back up. With his free hand he stuck his nodaichi by a cave near the bottom of the cliff.

Then carrying Honey, Law jumped into the cave and dropped her as he landed.

"Once again you saved me," Honey sat as she tried to look around the damp surrounding with her blurred vision.

Law pushed her head downwards as he stood up. "I told you to close your eyes at all times when you don't have your eye patch."

"But there wasn't any need to save me," Honey said as she watched Law went up on one of the icy cold boulders.

"Why are you always so necessarily proud?"

Law smirked. He liked this woman and her tough exterior.

"I could have easily pushed him off me and flew back up with my devil fruit powers," Honey told him.

Law jumped down from the icy boulder and placed his wrist on her eyes. "My sleeves got wet thanks to you," he said as he used his wet sleeves to help her eyes recover.

Her nose made sniffing noises. "Trafalgar Law, I smell blood."

"Huh?"

She pushed his wrist off of him and looked around and finally found the source of the scent. He cut the side of his forearm with thorny edges of the cliff side.

"Fuck," he swore as he stared at the blood slither down from the injury.

"Why are you just watching it? Ugh," impatiently Honey took of her small jacket, causing Law's face to redden up, and wrapped it around his injury.

Law stared at her bare shoulders as she tends to his wound. He looked away when he saw her half exposed ample bosom lightly bounce while she did that. _'Damn that woman, displaying that so openly to man.'_

His face lost more blood than his forearm as he blushed harder. He pushed her away. "It's okay. I'm a pirate and a doctor, this is nothing."

"Stop being so silly," she moved closer to him and he tried to push her away again only this time it was an epic failure. His hand accidentally landed on her right boob.

Her face flushed, so does his. A very awkward half a minute passed by in that same position as the two did not know how to handle it. They gawked at each other. The silence was finally killed when Honey's Den Den Mushi rang from her pockets. The two broke apart and pretended that it never happened.

"Honey? This is Doma," the Den Den Mushi spoke.

"Doma?"

"Yes, the New World Pirate with the monkey," Honey whispered to Law.

"Kori told me she couldn't reach you. You need to go back to the Moby Dick. Kori was crying when she called. Something bad must have happened."

"Thanks for telling me! I'll see what I can do!" She cried worriedly.

"Okay, see you later Honey."

-x-

**(2 Days Ago)**

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" bragged Thatch, with a peculiar looking fruit in hand.

"Oh wow! You found a devil fruit!" Kori beamed. "Nice job!" She slapped him on the shoulder, flinching him a little.

"Kori-chan, you should be gentler with men," Thatch gave her a warm smile.

"Is it in the Devil Fruit encyclopedia? Someone check it!" Rhoda, the third division vice-commander, ordered clapping loudly.

In the shadows, someone watched in jealousy, atrocity, and shock.

"Never mind that! It should be a surprise!" Ace suggested, knocking off a pirate running off to get the book by accident.

"I like the sound of it too!" Vista chimed in.

"Go on Thatch, take a bite," urged Izou.

"You're all getting the wrong idea! I haven't decided how I want to eat it yet!" He cried.

"What do you mean?" Kori asked, curious.

"Whether I want it boiled, fried, pan seared, poached, or-"

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" Kori yelled and hit his head, leaving a very large bump. "Just eat it raw!"

"Sorry, joking," Thatch smiled sheepishly at her as the others laughed.

"Let's show it to Oyaji first then," Marco suggested.

"Yes! Let's! At the feast tonight!"

**(That same night)**

"Hey Thatch! Aren't you going to help prepare dinner?" Kori called. "Aren't you a Chef?" she asked jokingly.

"I was just thinking about the fruit. If I eat it then my life will never be the same anymore. I'll have to give up swimming," he heaved a heavy sigh.

She knitted her brows in slight anger. "Hey I couldn't swim for a long time now, you know it's fine. The fruit brings more power."

"To trade the ability to swim and float in water to unknown powers… who knows what kind of power I'll get."

"Look on the bright side," Kori inched in towards Thatch. "You have nakamas who will catch you if you fall," she raised his chin up and planted a quick kiss.

"I guess you're right," he whispered to her.

She flung herself out of his arms and rushed towards the kitchen entrance. "Make up your mind and come join us in the kitchen. We need more hands in the cooking department for this feast!" She laughed and shut the door behind her.

"I think you should just hold on that thought and drop the fruit," an evil figure aroused from the shadows. "Zehahahaha!" It was Marshall D Teach, one of the originals of the crew.

"Teach," asked Thatch, shocked to see his fellow crewmate in a way he's never seen him act before.

"That's the Yami Yami no mi. Hand it over," he breathed, his malicious intentions causing chills down Thatch's spine by every breath.

"What's wrong with you? Has the devil possessed you?" Thatch asked in genuine concern.

"Yes! That's the fruit I've ben searching for and the only reason why I'm on this goddamned ship in the first place!"

"What are you talking about? We're nakamas! We're on this boat for the same reason," Thatch tried to put some sense back into Teach's head.

"Nakamas? Sure we can go back to that term after you give me the fruit."

"What if I won't?"

"I'll get it anyway," Teach moved in closer and closer to Thatch. "I'll show you it's powers once I've eaten it." The moon light shone upon a clear sharp-edged dagger.

"You can't be serious!"

"Zehahahahaha!" He laughed malevolently and stabbed Thatch in the chest. Thatch was no match for Blackbeard's hidden skills. His throbbing heart was stabbed for good.

"You'll never get it," Thatch choked as he threw the fruit overboard into the waves. Teach let go of him and jumped after the fruit.

With all the commotion, Kori ran out from the kitchen. "Thatch!" She yelled when she saw him on the ground with the dagger in his heart. She held him in her embrace. "Stay with me, don't go away!" She told him between swivets. "Somebody come quickly!" Tears cascaded down her face.

"Ko-ri, don't cry. Teach is strong, I know I won't live through this. You don't have to call for help," he told her as he tried to wipe her tears off of her face but more flow down and slipped off his finger.

"Don't talk," she shushed him. "You'll make it. You're strong too. You're a commander of this crew. Don't say those things." She bit her lips as tears rained from her eyes once more.

Ace ran towards the scene with Marco, Izou, Haruta, and Rhoda. "What's going on?"

"Go get the nurses!" Marco told Rhoda as he crouched down beside Thatch. "Buddy what's wrong?"

"Teach, he jumped overboard. Don't let him make that mistake. Stop him before he turns worse," Thatch told Marco. "He wanted the devil fruit I found since before he joined the crew," Thatch managed to explain while coughing out blood.

"Teach, that man is going to get what's coming for him!" Ace growled as he pumped his fist to the nearest pillar.

Rhoda came back with the nurses and more: Whitebeard, Curiel, Vista and the others all came up the deck. The cooking department also came out of the kitchen and everyone circled around the fallen Thatch.

"O-oyaji," Thatch whispered.

"My son," Whitebeard bellowed as he bolted to Thatch. Kori let go of Thatch and Whitebeard held him.

"Joining your crew was the best thing that I've ever done in my life and being your son has been my life's bliss. If there was next life, I wouldn't hesitate to be your son again."

The nurses began their work on Thatch after Whitebeard placed Thatch carefully on a medical bed the nurses brought.

"Don't say anything anymore. Let's get you healed," Whitebeard said in a weak voice.

"Oyaji," cried Thatch. "I'm sorry I won't be there when you become King of the Pirates. But in my heart you're the best there ever was. You're my hero," a tear slid down his eyes and he turned to face Kori who was by his side. "I love you," he paused to catch a breath. "And to all of my brothers and sister on this crew, it has been my honor to have sailed alongside you." With his last words, he lost his breath and life slipped out of him.

"Thatch!" Everyone hollered simultaneously.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Playful Kiss

**Reversal of Fate  
**_Uchihas1010Hyuuga_

**Update:** _This is a rewritten version…_

* * *

Chapter 6: Playful kiss

The rest of the pirate crew climbed down the cliff to where Law and Honey were. They had already walked out of the cave when they heard Bepo called for them. Silently, they went back to the Heart Pirate's ship.

Honey couldn't stop thinking about what could have gone wrong with her crew. She itched to go back to the Moby Dick but her eyes still haven't fully recovered.

Shachi came into her supposed-room in the medical station with another tray of porridge. "The captain asked me to deliver this."

So he's not going to feed her anymore this time, she thought and heaved a sigh. She smiled at Shachi before he made his way out of her room.

While eating her dinner, she tried to make more calls but no such luck. No one picked up. She sighed as she placed the empty bowl back in the metal tray and covered her eyes with her big shades that Penguin got her.

She heard footsteps in front of her door. They walked outside of her door as if the owner was indecisive whether or not to come in. Through her shades she tried to make her way towards the door and opened it to find Law.

"Captain?" She asked in a slightly dumbfounded expression. She didn't expect to see tonight.

He shoved a dark jacket towards her. "Wear this for now. I'll give you back yours after it's washed and clean."

She took it in and smiled at him.

"And about what happened in the cave. Forget it," he told her in a serious tone.

"I can't!"

He stared at her in shock. "Just forget it."

"No, something is going on with my crew. I just can't-"

Law hit his face with his palm. "Oh. Not that," he interrupted. "I meant… before that."

Honey blinked and stared at him, dumbstruck. She tried to think about what he was trying to say and suddenly remembered how his hand was on her chest for half a minute. "Eek!" She yelped and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Pretend like it never happened."

"You're the one who's reminding me!" She pushed him and ran back into her room. "Baka," she said before shutting the door in his face.

Slightly agitated he followed her in her room. "You don't get to slam my own door in my face," he told her. She was already seated in the desk chair. "You're living on my ship for free and getting medical treatment for free."

She bit her lips. "We're friends."

"There's no such thing as friends between pirates," Law sharply told her. "Don't be naïve."

"There is. I'm friends with a lot of other pirates. You're one of them too."

"Put that jacket on!" he barked in an order-tone.

Honey glared at him as she did as told. Law came closer towards and zipped it to where the zip line ends.

Her face heated up and before he let go of the zip she decided to escape his hold only to end up bumping into his chest. Both of them crashed on the floor. Her shades flew off and landed somewhere under the desk.

Law's back was up against the wall with Honey in his lap. She has her hands against the wall to stop herself from crashing into him.

They stared at each other's eyes. "Idiot," Law said quietly. "I told you to close your eyes at all times," he said without moving an inch.

She couldn't help but stare into his face. Her body tingled when he spoke. Her hands went down to the front of his hood and grabbed them. Law knew where this was going to go and cracked a smile.

She pulled him closer to her face and closed her eyes. He placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer as well. Finally their lips met and Law's hands went under the very jacket he gave her. He gently rubbed her skin as her hands moved to his jawline.

Her hands playfully roamed to the back his head and played with his hair. He did the same and his hands reached to the back of her shoulders. Honey arched her back as she broke away from his lips. His other hand wanders to the inside of her jacket to where her chest was.

Honey's den den mushi began to ring from the desk but she didn't hear it. More like, she decided not to hear it because her mind was too occupied. She was confused how this man could make her feel this way. He doesn't even like her.

To Law, he doesn't even know why he lets her sit on him and kiss him. He was only helping her in the first place so she would be indebted to him. He decided it was a pirate's thing that they're doing this. No, it's a man thing and there's no need to explain his feelings right now.

The den den mushi didn't stop ringing and it got louder and louder in Honey's ears. While Law planted kisses on her neck to her collarbone, the ringing blared into her ears. "I have to get this," she stood up abruptly and walked over to the desk.

"Honey!" the snail cried.

"Izou!" Honey exclaimed happily. "I heard from Doma. What's the emergency?"

"Thatch," he started. "He was murdered by Teach."

She froze.

"Purple-ya, what's wrong?" Law asked from where he sat.

"Honey, who are you with? Didn't you and Shanks parted ways?"

"Izou-nii," Honey laughed before letting a tear slid of her eye. "It's not funny, stop joking already."

"No, it's not a joke. Thatch is gone. We've already cremated him. Come back in time for his burial and funeral."

"I-I'll try to get to you guys as soon as I can!" Honey cried into the phone.

"Hurry," she heard Izou before the phone line got cut. Law stood up and walked towards her.

"What's going on?"

She dropped to her knees, still holding the snail. "Tha-Thatch was murdered… by a member of my division."

"Wait till your eyes get healed first. Don't do anything rash," Law placed a hand on her shoulders and gently pushed her back in her seat. "Rest now."

**(The Next Day… last day for Honey with the Heart Pirates)**

"Captain, the log will set soon today," Penguin told Law before he head into Honey's room/medical station.

Law carefully unwrapped the wet compresses he applied on Honey's eyes last night after the phone call.

"Law," she grabbed his wrist with a solemn face. "About last night," she started. "Nevermind."

"Go on," he urged, curious about what she has to say.

"I'll tell you when we meet again," she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Her eyes fully lit up now that they're healed again.

Law threw the wrappers away and put his hands on his hips. "When is that?"

She took off her glove and handed it to him. "If you still have this when we meet, I'll tell you."

Law took it in and put it in his pocket. "I can't make any promises though."

"You won't have to," she looked through him.

"Take off your jacket," he demanded causing her to blush crazily. She did as told and piled it neatly on the desk. Her heart throbbed but all he did was put on her shoulders her old small jacket that she used as a bandage for him.

She put it on her and asked him one last question. "Would you let me make a vivre card of you?" She paused. When he didn't answer she continued. "Do you know what those are?"

"I'm not retarded I know," he looked at her seriously. "Why should I let you?"

She bit her lips. "Because I'd like to see you again."

She waited for him to say something back but he didn't. He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand and put something in it - a piece of his fingernail.

Honey beamed up.

"You better not misuse it."

"I won't."

"Give me yours too."

"It's already in the glove I gave you," she took back her hand from his hold and kept his nail safely in her pocket.

"How are you going back to the New World to make it in time?"

"I'm going to fly and stowaway on a cargo ship that's heading straight for the New World."

After a week's time she finally arrived at Thatch's favorite island where he was buried. Even using her powers to fuel the King of the Seagulls and riding on a direct cargo ship that didn't stop by Merman's island took way too much time.

She placed a single white rose on Thatch's grave. "I can't believe he's gone," she started to cry again.

"Hon," Kori watched from behind as she herself cried inside her heart. She decided to stay strong so the others wouldn't be so worried about her. Rhoda placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

Ace went up beside Honey and put her in his arms. "Don't cry anymore. I'll kill Teach and avenge Thatch."

Honey stopped crying and sobbed. "We will."

"My condolences…" Honey heard other pirate friends of Thatch came.

"Ace, I can't forgive Teach," Honey looked up at Ace as she got out of his arms and looked into his eyes. "Take me with you. We'll look for Teach together."

He pushed her away. "No. With me gone, you should be here with the Division."

Honey couldn't argue to that and just bit her lips.

After a few days while she went to an island to stock up and returned to the Moby Dick, she was told Ace has already left in search of Teach. A few more days passed and seems like everyone has moved on from Thatch's death. They've tried to put it past behind them and stopped mourning. The crew was back to being the lively crew they were before. But no one forgets about Thatch.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Hair & Filler

**Reversal of Fate  
**_Uchihas1010Hyuuga_

**Update:** _This is a rewritten version…_

* * *

Chapter 7: Hair & Filler

A few more days passed and Honey couldn't wait any longer so she decided to approach to Whitebeard.

"Oyaji," she started when she reached to where he sat in his usual spot on the Moby Dick.

"Honey, you've always wanted to find out more about your past and your family," he started.

She nodded.

"You may not like the results but start with your hair."

Honey blinked at him in astonishment. "Oyaji! If there's something you know just tell me already."

"It's not the results that counts, it's the process. You might change your views after you know the whole story."

She bit her lips as he makes a point. "I don't know…" she whispered to her toes.

"The journey may be long and hard but it will be worth it."

She looked up at him admirably. He's taught her everything she knows now. "Have I ever told you how proud I am to be part of your family?"

"Yes," he chuckled to his little daughter. "Now go find Ace and bring him home. Teach has become a very dangerous man."

After she finished her conversation with Whitebeard, Honey rushed into the room she shared with Kori and Rhoda. It was a tiny room but cozy and homey enough for the three of them.

She packed in a small pouch an eternal pose to Saboady Archipelago just in case, a piece of Ace's vivre card, and Law's large vivre card that will point to him. She also stuck some money under all of that.

"I'm good to go," she said as Kori entered the room too.

"We're both coming with you," Rhoda told her.

Honey stared at them confusedly. "What?"

"Rhoda's going to stay behind at Saboady. Rayleigh accepted her as an apprentice to be a coating engineer. And me, I'm going with you," Kori said in a confident tone.

After a few days passed, the trio reached to Saboady Archipelago and Rhoda introduced Rayleigh to Honey, as Kori already knew him.

"You," Rayleigh looked at her. "There's something familiar about you."

Honey's eyes widened in delight. Could he possibly know something about her past?

"Is it my hair?" She urged, remembering what Whitebeard told her.

Rayleigh remembered what he found familiar about her. "Yes, your hair. You have the same hair as a man I used to know and a spitting image of a woman I've met before."

"Are you drunk?" Rhoda interrupted rudely.

Shakki chuckled. "He's not."

"Who are they?"

"I don't think they'd concern you with anything as I haven't seen them over decades now. Last I heard one of them died."

"Can you give me a name?"

"I think it's better if you met them and see for yourself. If you could be related to them in anyway."

"Why is it my hair? Oyaji also said to start with my hair."

Rayleigh chuckled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because your hair color is one of the rarest here. There's not many purple haired people and certainly do not come in the same shade as yours."

Honey remembers that when she fought some of the old-old pirates, they have commented on her hair before too. That purple hair and that brimming face of pride just like that man, they would curse.

"I get it now," she said with a smile. "If the time is right, I'll find out eventually."

"Please take care of our Rhoda for us," Kori came in and said in a sisterly voice. "She is a rude and disrespectful girl. Sometimes she may not clean up after her own mess and won't shower for days and days but-"

"KORI!" Rhoda came and covered her friend's mouth.

Rayleigh laughed out. Then he told them he was going to head out to get a breather and left the girls alone with Shakki.

While Shakki tends to her customers the three sat by the corner.

"So have you guys heard of a pirate named Trafalgar Law before?" started Honey nonchalantly as she drank her milk tea.

"He's a small pirate in the first half of the grand line. The marines named him 'Dark Doctor' or 'Surgeon of Death' or something like that," Rhoda said and drank her own herbal tea.

"Why the interest?" Kori asked as she crossed her legs in her seat.

Honey shrugged. "Nothing, just wanted to know."

"I haven't heard any good things about him," Rhoda added. "He sounds like a cruel, creepy, merciless guy."

"He can't be that bad," Honey defended.

"Oh-KAY! Now tell us, why are you taking an interest in him? Is there something going on?" Kori stomped her two feet on the ground.

Honey shrieked. "Ah! Okay, fine. I kissed him!" She went on and told them both the whole story. Rhoda looked at her in astonishment while Kori smirked proudly.

"Do you LIKE him?"

Honey looked at Kori in disbelief. "I'm not sure," she admitted honestly. "Finding Ace is more important right now."

"You're right, and we probably should get going now," Kori agreed and looked at Rhoda.

"Go on ahead. I'll be fine here with Shakki. Lessons will start as soon as Rayleigh returns," Rhoda continued as she urged her friends to go.

So they did. The two left Saboady Island and followed an eternal log pose that Kori brought that led them to the train station on the ocean.

Following Ace's vivre card, the two are already halfway across the first half of the Grand Line. They only spent a few hours stocking up supplies in islands, walk around, stretch, and eat in restaurants. Sometimes they spend the whole day on an island because they want to sleep comfortably. Journeying on a small motorboat isn't that luxurious.

"Burlurburlurburlurburlurburlurburlurburlurburlurburlurburlur…" Kori's Den Den Mushi woke up. "Hello?" She answered, waking Honey up.

"Hey Ko, I got news of Ace, heard that there's someone called Scorpion that has defeated Teach." Marco updated them on the information he just received.

"What? Where? I've never heard of any Scorpion."

"What did he say?" Honey murmured, half asleep.

"We don't know if that rumour is true or not, but I bet that's where Ace would be now." He paused. "The previous news was that Teach was ransacking Drums Island."

"Which island is the next one?"

"Arabasta, don't tell me you're already in one of the Blues!" exclaimed Marco a little.

"Haha, relax, it's a really amazing coincidence, we just left Jaya and Arabasta is close by!"

"That's a relief then," Marco smiled. "And." He paused. "It's nice to hear you're doing well after Thatch's death."

"How could I not? Honey's here and nagging me all the time that she won't allow me time to sulk."

"Then you made the right thing following her this time."

"Yeah," the blonde sighed before ending her conversation with her commander.

Then something caught Honey's sight as she watched the waters. An island appeared on the horizon. "Ko-chan! It's Arabasta!" She announced victoriously.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. The Road to Arabasta

**Reversal of Fate  
**_Uchihas1010Hyuuga_

**Update:** _This is a rewritten version…_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Road to Arabasta

**Previously…**

_Then something caught Honey's sight as she watched the waters. An island appeared on the horizon. "Ko-chan! It's Arabasta!" She announced victoriously. _

-x-

"Yes! We'll find Ace here!" Kori joined in as she steadily studied the surrounding. "It's good, I heard there were a lot of volcanoes around Arabasta, but there doesn't seem to be one near on our route. Yokatta ne!" She sighed in relief. "I really don't want to take a sniff of sulphur!"

"Ko-chan, but, we're heading for Spider Cafe, wouldn't Ace be in Katorea or Nanohana if he's coming from Drums?"

"That makes sense; let's go into town to freshen up first. We need to eat real food too."

**(Spider Café)**

"Plus! How did you get so much knowledge of Arabasta's cities and towns?" Kori inquired. "You're not the type that dwells on books!"

"Right, but I've heard stories of Arabasta's beauty of each individual city and the desert so many times that the picture of Arabasta's geography just draws itself in my head." Honey smiled contently. "You can say it's a talent!" She joked.

"Haha, nice! Arabasta indeed lives up to its reputation." She beamed, happily flouncing down the busy market place of Spider Cafe.

Then, up ahead, they saw a group of people worn out from travelling marching through the city. They looked like they haven't eaten in days and drank for hours. Their clothes had sand in them and torn out. "Ossan!" Kori called out as if she knows one of them. "What's wrong? Why is such a huge crowd entering Spider Cafe?"

"Erumalu, the Green City is no use anymore..." a woman from the crowd spoke up.

"The canal has wasted into nothing but desert just like the rest of the Green City, there's nothing left but buildings sunk in sand and more sand around." The man Kori inquired first answered.

"What is going on in this country?" Honey exclaimed. "The Arabasta I heard about wasn't like this."

"It's one devious drought." Kori added. "Without any warning everything just falls like this. It's suspicious, don't you think?"

Honey nodded. "Someone must be behind this." She said in a whisper. "Maybe an island near Arabasta is using Dance Powder to support themselves, and that's why Arabasta is not getting any rain. I heard it used to be a popular powder in this area."

"It could be..." Kori gave it some consideration. "But let's not get involved in political matters; our top priority is to take Ace back. To do that we have to get to Nanohana and wait for him there."

"Okay, let's get going then."

After restocking in Spider Café, Honey and Kori hurried back to their old motorboat to set out for Nanohana. "Hey Hon, did you get a map? How are we going to get to Nanohana by sea route? We'd get drifted away into sea!" Kori reminded, with a hint of frustrated tone. The heat had been bothering her.

"No worries, we have Ace's vivre card, we just need to follow that right? Sooner or later, we'll bump into where he is in Arabasta, or maybe in sea?" Honey calmly replied, fanning herself. "I think I need a new change of clothes. It's so hot here!" Honey had on a yellow tank top with baby blue short jeans.

"I can't take this anymore." She released her two low pony tails from its hair band and tied them up into a high pony tail. She raised her point finger. "If I'm not getting new shoes or a feet massage, I'm going to scream!" She complained further.

"I need lighter clothing too, this dress has thick fabric!" Kori wiped the sweat dwelling on her forehead. "I have heard Spider Café has the coolest shades out of all the cities in Arabasta! What is this?!"

"I think things are drastically changing in this country for the worse… someone must be behind all this, someone with a Devil Fruit Power that could cause this environmental change." Honey trailed on, wondering what kind of Logia fruit it could be.

"For a desert, the best guess would be the Suna Suna no Mi which Crocodile possess, and I heard some talk around the town about their hero, Crocodile who is taking post in Arabasta." Kori added, while making apple juice. She knitted her blonde brows together in deep thought. She disliked the idea of Crocodile being treated as a hero around here.

"You mean the Shichibukai Crocodile?"

Kori nodded, handing Honey a cup of apple juice.

"But we can't jump to conclusions yet…" Honey placed a finger on her lips thinking over and over again.

"Honey, dear, it's nice that you're so considerate of figuring things out for this country, but its best you don't involve yourself in this matter, like I said before, Ace is our priority!" Kori chastised with one hand on her hips and the other holding her apple juice. She kept shifting in her seat uncomfortably. Sitting in one position for a long time makes her bottoms and legs sweaty.

"I don't know, I'm interested in political and economic affairs for some reason," the purple haired decided to just shrug the matter off… for now.

**(In Nanohana)**

On the other side of Arabasta, in Nanohana's restaurant, Spicebean, rumors of a youngster caught victim of the Desert Strawberry was found. "This is prove of how scary the desert is," one of the civilian among the crowd murmured to a random man standing next to him.

People stood afar from him, believing he had eaten the Desert Strawberry which is contagious after a few hours the poison has taken effect. Outside the bar, others who have heard of the rumor crowd out of curiosity.

"That young man must be really hot to walk around in public without any clothing on," a woman in her late twenties giggled.

"But what is that mark on his back?" Another lady chimed in.

**(In an abandoned corner of Nanohana)**

"Sugoi, Ko-chan!" Honey marveled, putting on large gold hoop earrings with tiny pendulums hanging on her ears.

"These dance girl dresses are so pretty!" Kori continued as she dropped gold bangles towards her left wrist.

"These must be expensive! We bought a lot of gold!" Honey beamed happily swaying in different patterns to see the flow of her magnificent pink dance girl outfit.

"It was worth it, wasn't it?" Kori gushed excitedly, stretching off her pale yellow cape.

"Definitely!" She turned her head to the back to look at the back of her cape. "This way we won't be too noticeable."

Honey was donned in a dirty rose coloured sports tank top that stops before her abdomen matching the same coloured puffy pants with gold rimming that engulf her hips. She wore pale pink sandals with fancy straps. Around her arms encased gold rings with bright rose coloured laces that caged until her palms. Her pink cape like sweater hung on her back until her heels and half of the sweater tied below her breast so it would fly away. On her head, she wore a golden headband and her long flowing hair was tied in multiple gold coloured hair bands.

"Thank God Nanohana isn't as hot as Spider Café!" Kori said, before applying on peach flavored lip gloss she probably snatched from Rhoda's collection. Kori, who has more jewelry adorn, was in a bright orange-like yellow bra top with gold lining attached, and has a yellow lace caging her chest. She had gold necklaces enriched with rubies in around her neck with a peculiar type of glove that comes in a triangular shape covering only the top of her right arm attached to a gold ring with a huge ruby in on her arm. She has gold lining lying on her right shoulders that connects to the cape like shirt that her left shoulder wore. Around her hips, she wore a golden belt with a ruby beveled, and the rest from her hips down was just a simple, long yellow skirt with plain orange sandals. Her

"Do you think Ace would just come back if we ask him too?"

"We'll have to at least try." Kori said, putting on the final touch to her looks. She rolled her long hair into layers, creating a coiled pony tail. "I mean we came all the way to this half of the Grand Line, he'd have to respect that!" She put her hands on her hips with an angry pout.

"Wah! Kori-chan! You look amazing, you should be a hairstylist!" Honey praised when she turned back to see the blonde looking like a goddess.

"Haha thankies dearest," Kori replied formally, though she felt happy being flattered.

"Oi, oi, there's bad news," a strange man's voice caught Kori's attention. "We have to leave right away, this place has bad vibes."

"The marines are here," an orange haired girl added.

"And a strange man too," said the hairy man with them.

"Let's find Luffy as fast as we can and get out of this town."

"Hey get down!" The green haired guy exclaimed and pushed his friends towards the white bricking that has been covering the people they were talking too.

"Honey, marines, let's go hide behind those bricks too." She was eager to meet the people she just saw.

"Why should we hide? They won't recognize us." Honey bravely said and firmly stood where she is now.

They saw a young pirate in a familiar looking straw hat running all over the place and dumbly giving out location of his friends' hiding. Then the famous Commander, Smoker appeared in the scene as well.

"Yabai, it's Smoker," Kori exclaimed. "He can recognize us."

"White Blow!" Smoker bellowed accelerating his punch towards the boy with the straw hat with a long strand of white smoke following behind.

The straw hat guy just ran helplessly until a familiar voice saved him. "Kagerou!" A burst of flame pushed against the white smoke, expelling each other's elements.

"It's Ace!" Honey air clapped happily.

"You again," Smoker cursed.

"Give it up," Ace stated coolly. "You maybe smoke but I am fire." Fire danced around him and on parts of his body joyously. "With our abilities, a fight would be pointless."

"Ace!" shocked, Luffy managed to say.

"You never change, Luffy." Ace greeted with a smug grin.

The brothers conversed shortly about Ace's devil fruit ability. Then Ace told Luffy and his crew to run away while he take on Smoker and his squad. They did as told and made a run for it.

"Oi! Ace! We'll lend you a hand," Kori chimed in nonchalantly as if he has noticed her presence all this time.

"Ooooh, Kori, Honey, why are you guys here?"

"Never mind that! Let's take care of the marines first, shall we?" Kori prepared into battle, lifting flat land from the ground to fight against the marines.

"Minna, be more careful, there is Yellow Moon Kori here too," a marine warned his fellow marines.

Honey formed a small tornado behind her. "We also have Purple Wind Honey in the party too!" Another bellowed, terrified to witness 3 infamous Whitebeard pirates.

Smoker remains cool in his posture and slowly began to create a pillar of smoke as Ace did the same with his fire. The fire and smoke came together and fought, growing bigger and bigger until it exploded. A huge smokescreen covered the scene. The marines were all already down on the ground, beaten up by the two ladies who, with Ace disappeared as the smoke cleared up.

"Maaaaata, that Ace, where did he run off to now?" Honey pouted… to herself. "Huh? Ko-chan? Where are you?" She, then, noticed she was the one to get strayed off. "NANI?! THEY LEFT ME!" She screamed facing skyward.

**(With Kori and Ace)**

While Ace and Luffy were catching up, arm wrestling, Kori stayed back on the rooftop, giving them brotherly private time. She looked around, enjoying the blazing view of Nanohana. Only then did she notice the absence of a certain loquacious girl. "Hora, where did she go?" She knitted her brows together in slight frustration. "Matta, mo!"

When Luffy and Ace's finished conversing, they started to head back to the boat. "Oh Luffy, by the way, these are my nakama, Kori and…" he gawked when there was only Kori standing behind him. "Where is Honey?"

Kori shrugged. "How you doing, Ace's little brother!" She flashed a warm smile.

"Aw, nice to meet you too," Luffy returned the favor with a temporary mature bow. "What are you guys doing in Arabasta?"

"Looking for our runaway," Kori answered.

"Didn't you get my message in Drum?" said Ace.

Luffy laughed. "You have funny nakama!" Then Ace asked Luffy about his own crewmates. The younger brother listed his crewmates and their likes. Their conversation was interrupted a large group of bandits, who claimed to be Millions.

"Hiken no Ace, your devil's luck ends here." The leader, it seemed, huge with hairy chest, declared.

"Hey! You don't suppose that girl with him is Yellow Moon Kori and the guy beside him Strawhat Luffy?" A follower suggested.

"Now that you mention it, she does look like that New World Pirate! And that guy is definitely the 30,000,000 beli rookie!"

"We're damn lucky today, hitting a jackpot like this, we'll be promoted 3 times over!" The leader ended in a sinister laughter.

"Anyway, we should go find your ship," the 3 just nonchalantly ignored the Millions and continued on their search for Merry-go.

"Should we go to the beach?" suggested Kori.

"How dare you ignore us like that?!" The leader and a couple of his followers began to charge, but the 3 successfully beat them to a pulp and head to the harbor.

"After them!" The remaining Millions acclaimed.

**(With Honey)**

"Hmm, the vivre card is with Kori," Honey groaned kicking aimlessly at the ground. "Finding the Mugiwara crew would be faster, the larger the group is the more noticeable they are." She decided and rushed to seaside. "Their ship should be somewhere in a scarcely populated harbor." Using her devil fruit abilities, she flew up high in the sky and headed to the mentioned harbor. She spotted a pirate ship sailing in the sea raising a jolly roger of a skull wearing a straw hat.

"That should be the one!" She exclaimed triumphantly and increased her acceleration towards the ship. Within a whiz, she landed on the ship's main area next to the haul.

"N-Nani?!" startled, Nami yelped.

"Oh, sorry for the intrusion! I'm Honey K!" She greeted with an apologetic smile.

"A-aww," Vivi nodded. "Hi."

"Who are you?" Zoro asked as if interrogating an enemy who entered his territory.

"I already told you my name." Honey nonchalantly replied in a confidant manner.

"What are you doing on our ship?" coldly, Zoro asked.

"Baka Marimo!" barked Sanji before whirling towards the Purple head. "What can I do for you, my Princess? Tell me, I, the handsome Sanji will do anything ANYTHING at your command." He flirt-asked with his eyes closed, one arm behind his back and the other flung out between the space of Honey and him.

She giggled. "I'll remember that." She stopped giggling then said, "Actually, I came to look for your captain."

"Luffy?" Usopp repeated.

Looking around the crewmates, the Purple haired gasped in shock and adoration at the sight of the reindeer doctor. "Eeek!" She rushed towards Chopper. "Kawaii!" She pushed herself onto Chopper, squeezing him tight.

"I-I" the poor thing struggled and squeaked. "I can't breathe!" It suddenly grew big and tall and said in a low, monstrous voice.

"Wah! Steki!" Honey praised.

"That's our crew's doctor, Chopper," bragged Usopp.

"D'aww! A doctor? It makes you sound cooler!" She beamed, remembering her own run into a certain doctor with a bear.

After catching his breath, Chopper went into his happy dance of swaying his hips and hands like a wave. "I won't be happy even if you think I'm cute, amazing, or cool, bakayaro!"

"Aaah, Doctor, ohaiyo, I'm Honey!" She bent down to see eye to eye with the dancing doctor and held up her palm as a 'hi'.

"Honey K? Hora, aren't you the infamous Whitebeard Second Division Vice Commander?" Vivi chimed in.

From the floor, Honey looked up at the mention of her name. "Hai." She smiled, and got up, walked towards where Vivi and Nami stood on the railing of the second floor. She stood beside Zoro but could only reach to his shoulders. He stood tall and broad and looked down to her with distrustful eyes.

"Let me make you refreshing drink," Sanji started and rushed over to her side.

"Oi, oi, we don't even know where she came from, let's not start inviting strangers for lunch," Zoro alarmed.

"I'm going to search the seaboard for Luffy," says Nami as she walked towards the girls' room. A few minutes later, she came out with binoculars and climbed up the watch-out cup.

"Nami-san! I'll get you today's Special so you can eat while looking out for that baka!" Sanji sang with love-shaped eyes and whirled into the kitchen.

"Wow, you're a Vice-Commander? Your crew must have lots of members in it to have divisions," praised the furry doctor.

"Imm…" she nodded. "Moby-chan is 100 times larger than…" she stopped wondering what the name of the Mugiwara' ship's name, "What's her name?" She asked, pointing at the Merry with the back of her thumb.

"Going Merry!" With pride, added Usopp.

"Wah, such a pretty name! I love!" Honey praised joyously.

"Of course, I got this-" Usopp began but the swordsmen interrupted. "A pretty girl in your village gave it to you,"

Honey awed cooingly. "No wonder the ship looks so happy under your care,"

"Really?!" exclaimed Usopp merrily. "You can tell?"

"It's Luffy!" Nami announced from above. "I see Luffy!"

"You sure?" asked the swordsmen.

"Yep, no doubt about it," confirmed Nami. "With that dumb look on his face," Nami added in annoyance as she looked at Luffy waving at her with a big smile plastered on his face through her binoculars.

Then from the coastline came a stretched arm and the owner closing in faster, hitting Sanji who just came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was and landing on the innocent Chopper.

"Not again," groaned Zoro in disappointment, slapping his face and palm stuck there for a while to hide his embarrassment.

Laughing in his signature carefree tone, Luffy apologized until Sanji began strangling him and threatened to throw him overboard. Nami joined in, scolding Luffy to act more like a captain. Then Luffy looked up to see Nami and Sanji face-to-face to apologize again, and then he noticed Honey.

"Huh? You are-!" Luffy widened his eyes in shock at the purple head as if seeing a familiar someone.

"Why isn't Ace and Kori with you?" Honey interrupted.

"Oh yeah, Ace!" Luffy quickly got up and rushed towards the railing and looked out seaboard views in search of Ace.

"Your brother was with you?" inquired Zoro.

"You sure we should just leave him?" asked Usopp.

"You sure we should just leave him?" asked Usopp.

"Yep, he'll be fine, Ace is strong!" Luffy said, calmly as he turned back to face his crew.

Honey panicked a little at the thought of setting sail without Ace and Kori when she was supposed to retrieve Ace, but she eased her mind thinking Ace would definitely come find his brother and her.

"Is he really strong?" asked Chopper. Luffy began to tell them briefly about their strength before Ace setting out to pursue his dreams. The others were shocked that even Luffy couldn't beat him.

"But if I fought with him now, I'd win!" concluded Luffy with his laugh Nami hates so much.

"And just who can you beat?!" A figure approached from behind, kicking Luffy off from leaning on the railings. It appeared to be Ace, and behind him, Kori landed, standing beside him from her sliding off of a boulder.

"Ko-chan!" Honey rejoiced and rushed towards their area.

"How can you run off from running along together with us?" scolded Kori.

Honey pouted and looked up at Kori from her long eyelashes and beaming huge eyes.

"What lucky star am I born under to have the accompaniment of 4 beautiful ladies on the ship?" Sanji exclaimed in excitement.

"Isn't the cook funny?" giggled-whispered Honey.

"These are the nakama I was telling you about," said Luffy.

"Oh, why hello everyone," said Ace in a polite manner, sitting on the ship's wooden railing in a frog stance. "I trust my little brother has been in your care."

"Yes he has." All crew members, including the Princess agreed and bowed in unison.

"He has no manners, so he'll probably end up burning your hands a few times,"

"Yes he has," they agreed in sync again.

"I'll entrust him to you." He smiled gratefully then began to introduce his own crewmates. "Oh and these two are from the same crew as me, this is my Vice Commander Honey K," he brought in the purple haired. "And that's Kori, Vice Commander of First Division." He said pointedly at the older blonde woman.

"Oi oi, first division and second division, they sound like big fish." Usopp whispered to Chopper. "But you know, when-" And Usopp started telling Chopper about "his" adventures.

After forming heart shaped eyes at the new girls, Sanji invited the trio to come inside but Ace courteously declined and lighted the blonde cook's cigarette.

Then the crew began to mention how different the two brothers are that it is almost unbelievable, though Vivi stayed on Luffy's defense, trying not to worry the older brother. "Don't they crack you up?" Luffy abruptly added with his wide grin.

Then the Baroque Works' Billions fleet appeared, preparing to attack Merry to capture the bounty heads. Then Ace offered to 'clean them up' on his own, and immediately went to his tiny boat.

"Let's just sit back and see how good this Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division Commander really is." Zoro offered, coolly standing with the others with his arms folded.

"You're in for a show then!" chimed in Kori, putting an arm around the green head.

Using his devil fruit ability, he sailed in his little boat (that everyone was shocked at) as well as finish the many Billions fleet with one huge fire punch, surprising everyone else. Everyone took careful cautions of his every move, amazed at his powers. The Billions fleet was crushed to crisp.

Then Ace climbed back on the ship and the crew threw a small party with drinks. After a few comical talks, Ace began telling them about his pursuit for Blackbeard. Kori, from annoying Zoro, immediately frowned up Teach's name. Noticed, Honey went over to where she is.

"The only reason I came to this country was because he was reported to be seen in Yuba." Ace gulped down his rum.

Name told him they're going there too. So they decided to travel to Yuba together.

"Let's make it a fun trip!" Luffy announced and everyone on board raised their drinks high in the air and clung it against each other's. Kampai!

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Sandstorms & Resolve

**Reversal of Fate  
**_Uchihas1010Hyuuga_

**Update:** _This is a rewritten version…_

* * *

Chapter 9: Sandstorms and Resolve

"STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD!" Sanji scolded as he beat Luffy and Usopp's heads hard with a frying pan. "IF YOU'RE BORED GO WASH THE DISHES!" Kori giggled. "Give them a break, Sanji-kun."

"Hai Kori-san! If you say so! Let's finish making our love bento before we land on the river!" He said with heart-shaped eyes.

"Do you want me to help with anything?" asked Ace.

"No, you're a guest on our ship so just sit back and relax." Sanji suggested.

"Then why is Ko-chan cooking?" Honey said with a suspicious eye and stuck up pout.

"Anything a lady says would pass for that ero-cook!" Usopp chimed in while washing dishes.

"Shut up Usopp and go back to your washing!" Sanji fumed.

"Hai Hai! He just wants to flirt, ne, Usopp?" Honey teased, winking at Usopp.

"Right? Right? That's so typical Sanji!" Usopp beamed then noticed a stop on the movement of Merry. "Hmm, they've made a stop, let's go up and see why," said Usopp, just an excuse to take a break from washing dishes.

The ship made anchor by a remote bank. ViVi was sending Carue to send a letter to her father. Then Ace made a comment on how bad a joke about a pirate wanting to settle in one place is with Zoro.

"There could be more to this Kingdom takeover than meets the eye." Ace left, leaving Zoro in bewilderment.

"There's no point in Crocodile taking over this kingdom. It wouldn't work anyways; he has no use for this Kingdom." Kori added. "But I'm wrong in my own ways too. Why would he stay here and plan all this if there's no use for this Kingdom. There has to be something in the Kingdom that he's seeking."

"Something in the Kingdom that he's seeking?" Vivi came up.

"Like treasure?" said Nami who also joined in.

"Not everyone is like you." Zoro pointed out.

"I'm just saying WHAT-IF!" Nami slapped Zoro's head. "Plus! You still owe me money!"

Then they hit the shores and met the Kung Fu Dugongs. Like the other 2 female members of the Strawhats, the Whitebeard pirates also dressed in something that will protect their exposed skin from the harsh sun during their walk through the desert.

After they left they had to leave a lot of food for the dugongs, cutting down their food luggage by a lot. Then they reached Erumalu.

"This was once known as the Green City." Vivi's saddened face explained. "Looking at this city, you can know just how much Baroque Works organization has done to this country." She paused. "And just how much the people are suffering."

"ViVi-chan! Don't be too upset! You can still save this city; it can be called The Green City again!" Honey ran over by Vivi's side and tried to cheer her up.

The sky-blue haired Princess tightened Honey's hands on her shoulders and gave her a grateful smile and nodded.

Then as they walked through the nature-ruined-dried-up city, Vivi explained what she knew: about the King's Miracle rain, and the import accident of Dance Powder.

Then when a sorrowful wind blew, Honey's frown saddened.

"Could it be Baroque Works?" Usopp exclaimed.

"I can hear them all around us!" frightened, said Chopper.

"Is it the rebel army?" worried, Nami asked.

"Nah, it's the wind." Said Ace.

"They sound like voices." Said Luffy.

"I've never heard wind that's cried before," Honey noted staring out at the sky. Eating the devil fruit that enabled her to manipulate and form wind, she was able to feel the colors of the wind as well.

"It's nothing to be afraid of; the winds are passing through the town and reverberating among the building ruins." Ace explained, he noticed Honey's saddened expression so he went near her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned back and gave him a half smile.

"It's as if the city of Erumalu is crying," Vivi noted, hurt for her people.

Then a small sandstorm passed through them. It sounded like a group of spirits crying.

"What kind of wind was that?" said Usopp.

"It was the cries of the people in this country," Honey whispered to herself.

When Vivi had her outburst about Crocodile, Ace started digging up a small hole in the sands. Then Vivi joined a little after Luffy calmed her down by punching through one of the ruins' walls. They placed a dried up branch part there.

"Vivi, we have to move forward," said Luffy and lead the way.

"We have to get to Yuba."

Then after a day's tired walk through the desert and small quarrel now and then about rationing water, night finally falls. They had a small campfire and ate around it.

The Strawhats all fooled around near Chopper trying to get warmth while Nami and Vivi cuddled up trying to get warm.

"I like the cold!" Kori announced, only after she had blocked 3 directions beside her with flat rock walls.

"Say that only after you put down those rocks!" Honey snapped.

"Say that to me after you stop making warm air currents around yourself!" Kori snapped back.

Then as they were having their own fight, Vivi went to Ace to talk.

"I'm going to run to Chopper to get warm! Meh!" Honey playfully stuck out a tongue before running off.

"Kori-swan! I'll warm you with my love!" Sanji swooned.

"Aren't you surprised?" Vivi asked Ace. The charming whitebeard pirate gave her a knowing smile and told her he knew it was Luffy's way of doing things and he has his own charm.

They all fell asleep…

In the middle of the night, Honey woke up from hearing 2 people's chatter faintly.

"Honey, she's that girl from then right?" She heard a voice, somewhat like Luffy's but sounded a little bit more mature and serene than his usual hyper tone.

"She's grown into a big girl, hasn't she?" said Ace.

"I was surprised to see you two together; after all who's fault was it that she got into trouble?"

"Don't blame it on me, it was your fault."

Then she fell back to sleep before hearing the name 'Sabo', couldn't tell if that was a dream or reality.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Bye Bye Mugiwara

**Reversal of Fate  
**_Uchihas1010Hyuuga_

**A/N:** The previous chapters are all updated to the new version... there are only minor changes... I hope you'll enjoy this new version ^w^_  
_

* * *

Chapter 10: Bye Bye Mugiwara

Many things passed. They were hit by a larger sandstorm than the one before. A group of birds tricked Luffy and ate all their food when they finally reached to the cropping. Finally, when a desert Salamander chased Luffy, Ace fried it so they all could eat. And Luffy brought back a camel when he was chasing the herons! Then Ace got lost while walking, along with Honey. Kori with the rest of the guys met the sand pirates. Vivi and Nami who rode on the camel they found got way ahead of them. Then they met back again when they reached to a village.

Honey sighed. "Ace, we got separated again didn't we?"

"We're not lost, we're just taking a shortcut," he said, brimming with confidence to cover up his mistake.

"A real reliable commander you are, Ace," Honey sighed comically.

"Honey…" Ace started in a serious tone. "If we don't find Teach here I want you and Kori to go back to the crew."

"I told Marco and the others that I will definitely bring you back Ace. Everyone's waiting for you."

"I know, but I can't forgive Teach for what's he's done. As his commander I can't just let him be."

"Then as your Vice-Commander I will help you. It's also my fault that he's running wild like this," Honey smiled at him. "I'll ask Ko-chan to go back alone."

Ace turned back and gave her a big smile. He's agreed to what's she said _for now._

"Ace, look! Isn't that a little rest place?" Honey pointed a shabby open building with pillars supporting it. There weren't a lot of people there and seems to have plenty of food and water. Four men carry in more water barrels for them.

"The village leader told us to thank you guys for protecting the village," they heard one of them men say.

"I have a plan," Ace snickered. "Follow me, we're going to steal their resources."

After talking through, Honey went out of hiding and limped towards the building. "S-some-body, help me," she stuttered helplessly.

All the men blindly went to her aid. "Oi, are you okay? Somebody bring a cup of water over here!" They all circled around her. "Don't worry little miss, we're the rebel army, you'll be safe here with us."

A man rushed back to get water for her only to find half of their resources gone.

"Honey, get up!" Ace yelled and held out his hand as he rode a salamander he found before entering the open building. Honey smirked healthily back at the men who came to her aid before grabbing Ace's hand. With that the two of them rode away on the salamander's back.

"Aniki! Those two were thieves! They stole half of our resources!" The man shouted from the steps of the building.

"Ace your thieving is impressive," Honey applauded. "You got a lot in just a short time."

"Your acting could have fooled me too," said Ace as he hugged her head stopping her hair from flowing too much.

"We were lucky a fake rebel army was in our way waiting for us with plenty of food and water," Honey smiled she's been longing for a cup of water to quench her thirst.

"You could have made water out of this weather easily, couldn't you?"

"Where's the fun in that then?" She added. "Plus, it's too hot and it's not as easy as you say. It's not humid hot; it's dry hot around here. You'd have to take me to the clouds to get a cupful of water."

After a few more minutes of riding the salamander they spotted the Strawhats. "Hey guys!" Honey waved at them. "Oi!" Ace did the same too.

"Ace! Ma- Honey!" Luffy ran towards them.

"What the heck is this?" Luffy chortled at the salamander.

"Ko-chan! Minna!" Honey jumped off the salamander and ran towards the others.

"Honey-chwan! You're safe!" Sanji twirled around her with heart-shaped eyes.

"We got loads of supplies," Ace showed them the food and large water barrel they stole.

"Hey, thanks a lot," Sanji chimed in. "Looks like we won't have to worry about food for a while."

"You're something else Ace," Usopp marveled.

"He really is! Unlike some little brother we know," Nami added sardonically.

While the others rushed to get a drink of water, Vivi came down from her camel and approached Ace and Honey. "Um… Ace-san?" She paused. "I don't think you could have been carrying enough money to pay for all that. Please don't say you stole it from that village…"

"We stole it from the rebel army. Though it was obviously a fake rebel army. They set up a camp in the middle of no where," Honey piped in enthusiastically. "You have nothing to worry about Vivi-chan. We would steal but not from civilians with the country in this state."

"Fake? What do you mean by fake?"

"I don't know, it seems they're getting the food from the village nearby for protecting their village or something like that."

"The Rebel Army isn't just a bunch of hooligans or a decorative symbol to be displayed," Vivi said with a hint of anger.

"Vivi-chan should we show them a thing or two?" asked Sanji.

The group set out to the village nearby to test the fake Rebel Army's spirit. The leader's spirits changed from just fooling around to seriously wanting to protect the village. Assured, Vivi decided to continue their journey.

On their way, Vivi began telling the gang about her childhood with the leader of the Rebel Army Kohza. "It sounds nice that you have memories like this to recall Vivi-chan," Honey smiled at her. "Though things may be different now, you used to have such a nice friend."

"Honey-chan," Vivi stared at her.

"I don't really remember anything about myself other than the memories with the Whitebeard pirates. Even my name…" she stared at her shoes as she continued walking.

"Maybe it's for the best, Hon-chan," Nami said. "You won't have to remember any bad things you might want to forget about your past."

"Just pretend like I'm your childhood friend Honey," Luffy laughed in his usual serious-but-in-a-funny-way laugh.

"Luffy… thanks! Then we're now official fake childhood friends!" Honey cheered.

Zoro twitched his eyebrows. "Official fake?"

"She's always like that," Kori smiled. "Now we just need to find Teach and go back home."

They took another stop a shady and rocky place to have lunch. There they met two little boys trying to steal their lunch. Apparently it turned out that they were looking for the same guy as Ace – Scorpion, the guy who defeated Blackbeard in Yuba. Luffy has already sidetracked by this time.

But Luffy appeared back riding on the back of a bird like Carue with Scorpion whom challenged Ace to battle him.

"Scorpion? That guy?" Kori stared in disbelief. "How could Teach be defeated under the hands of this guy? He doesn't look like he could even stand a chance against the long-nosed guy."

"Oi oi, you're too blunt," said Usopp.

"Gehe!"

Ace fought with him only to find out the truth about him. He just used Blackbeard's name to lure Ace to him so he could collect Ace's bounty. The kids that were searching him turn out to be his sons. Turns out they were really broke and only did it out of desperation for food.

"Such a disappointment, I really hoped we would get a lead on Teach and quickly teach him a lesson," Honey sighed.

"Should we really trust what this guy said about seeing Teach in the West?" asked Kori.

"I'm going to head over there anyways," Ace said, determined. "By the way, Kori, Honey, don't come with me."

"Huh?! Ace that isn't part of what we discussed! We were just going to leave Ko-chan behind!"

"NANI?!" Kori exploded. "I'm going with you guys no matter what! I want to kill him with my own hands too! After all…" After throwing off in a fit of anger Kori calmed when she thought about the night Thatch got murdered.

"It's better for me to find him alone. Leave it to a man," Ace said firmly.

"But Ace…" Honey started but didn't know what to say.

Kori grabbed Honey's arm and shook her head.

"Leave it Honey, we failed our job anyway. We were just to stop Ace and bring him back…" she paused. "I'm going to go back to tell Oyaji that we failed to bring him back. He will understand."

"Thanks Kori, Honey… I'll make Teach regret he ever walked on Earth. Tell Oyaji I said thanks." Ace put a hand on his hat and covered his eyes with it.

"Are you really leaving, Ace?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah." Then he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and threw it towards Luffy. "Keep it with you always."

"What? It's just a scrap of paper."

"The scrap of paper will let us meet again. Don't want it?"

"No I want it."

"Having a younger brother who's a bit on the slow side makes his older brother worry. He's going to keep burning your hands. Please take good care of him," Ace said with a bow.

"Next time we meet it will be at a pirate's summit."

"Okay!"

"Come to the top!"

After saying their goodbyes the 3 Whitebeard pirates and the Strawhat pirates went their separate ways. Ace went to the west to find Blackbeard, Kori went on her way to go back to the New World, and Honey decided to find Law before heading back to the New World.

**End of Chapter 10**


End file.
